guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vampirism
I love it! combined with Bloodsong and Painful bond and you have a awesome firepower :D :This is what bloodsong should have been in the first place.... - Fyren Myr ::This is basically an unmoving vamp horror. — Blastedt 20:11, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::This is probably the weakest Sunspear skill. The Hobo 20:18, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::it's the rit's answer to vamp horror. what are you talking about?!?69.153.91.137 22:12, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Which does what? 30 recharge.... [[User:Solus| Solus]] 22:13, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::May i remind you that 30 recharge is the 2nd fastest recharge time for a binding spirit there is(if you dont count Destruction which would make it 3rd)? heck im gonna try this replacing bloodsong on my PvE channeler 0.0 67.177.250.118 00:35, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::If you compare it to Necrosis or Critical Agility... this is USELESS. Tycn 03:35, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::If you compare any skill in the game to those (well..prenerf Necrosis) then every skill is useless, because those are just hax comparitively. - 72.152.58.154 03:48, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::No question about that. Until the next 'rebalance'. Tycn 03:53, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::lol There will definitly be a rebalance of skills, like mabye you can only use your primary profession sunspear skill? :::::::::::You guys are missing the point. Your Spirits have really a really freaken huge attack range. You plant this guy just outside of battle and you get an extra 20hp per second! Thats awesome! ::::::::::::I thought most spirits attack every 2 seconds... ::::::::::::Tycn, nothing is 'useless'. You may just lack the vision to see how usefull this can be. I expect to see it in a number of farming builds soon. As a monk, critical agility is useless to me. As a mesmer, critical agilty is... well, rather useless. As an ele.... Need I go on? Use or value depends on how you look at things, and your vision is very narrow indeed. 71.208.165.124 13:48, 17 June 2007 (CDT) If this really steals life(unlike the vamp horrors who just do damage and heal you for the amount dealt, not true life stealing) it can be used in the Rt/P maddened spirit farming farming build, further more it will cut through stuff like prot spirit, shielding hands and shield of absorption. :Coulda swore they nerfed the maddened spirit farming... leastwise, it didn't work last time I tried, and the maddened spirits healed to full instead of dieing like polite little spirits should. 71.208.165.124 13:36, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Anyhow, I thought it worth noting that this spirit does 2 things: 1 - It steals life from the target, healing itself for that amount. 2 - You are also healed for the same amount. Perhaps a subtle distinction, but if you like abusing spirit's health, this and bloodsong both make good choices. 71.208.165.124 13:36, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Low level data Does anybody have a genuine Canthan Rit who hasn't yet traveled to Elona? Could you please check the green numbers for lower Sunspear ranks when you get there? Turns out it is impossible for an Elonian to take Rit as secondary before "ascending". -- Ishmaeel .ping( )'' ; 20:13, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :From what I've seen, I'm guessing the level corresponds to the Sunspear rank: Lvl 1 spirit for SR 1, Lvl 8 spirit for SR 8, Lvl 9 spirit for SR 9....Ghost1 22:05, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :And the life stealing is the Sunspear Rank plus 10 (with the exception of SR 1): SR 5 Life stealing 15. Plus, the duration seems to be going in a pattern of +8, +4, +8, +4. Don't quote me on all this though.Ghost1 22:24, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::I believe someone screwed up. Rank 1 can't be those numbers as it starts from rank 0 (when you can't get it anyway). If I calculated it correctly, it should have a base duration of 30 and increases by 15 seconds per rank, and base life-stealing of 10 which increases by 1 per rank. --Kale Ironfist 00:44, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::According to the description, the spirit ranges from lvl 1-8, and the duration ranges from 30-150, but in the table, a lvl 8 spirit is not in the same column as 150 seconds, can someone please explain this? Ghost1 08:59, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Right, I understand now. The skill is balanced from ranks 0-10, but 8 is the standard for showing to us (just like skills show 0-12, but are balanced 0-15 ranks). The description was updated by someone who didn't bother to check what it actually is in-game. Time to fix this. --Kale Ironfist 10:09, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I'm adding rank 0 to the table (with a note) so that people don't put the rank 0 data in the rank 1 column. Rank 0 is unattainable, but the rank 0 data can be seen in the skill monitor. -- Gordon Ecker 03:40, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Icon To be honest, the icon is a little bit erotic to me...coz the icon looks like...ummmmmmmmmmm --Hokit 02:42, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :... lol. You mean like ?-Silk Weaker 02:46, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::Um.......wow. The Hobo 15:44, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :::You guys have very sick minds. Ghost1 ::::It's blood... Get it? Vapirism? Vampires? Which drink blood? And it's blue because... All Ritualist skill icon are blue! Can you believe it. ::::: Ugh, thanks a lot for giving me that image Hokit, now I can never use that skill :( -- Ruby Red 04:39, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::::: U guys make be interested in putting the following user box to your user page --Hokit 23:00, 30 June 2007 (CDT) } }} :::::::to put a name with this...Daniel Dociu, theres a link to his site for more...art... :D --Fatigue` ( talk / ) 23:07, 30 June 2007 (CDT) Superb skill Whenever I have a spare skill slot and at least /Rt, I find myself slapping this thing on as the first choice. 5 energy for something that, over a long time, steals enemy health and gives it to you? You can NEVER go wrong with that, no matter your primary profession. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 08:44, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :Agreed! On my Ranger, when I run Splinter Barrager, I can now have a decent Spirit. 71.252.36.209 07:36, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Attack Speed does this have bloodsong's superior attack speed or standard 2 sec, or something else entirely? Phool 19:29, 4 July 2007 (CDT)